


Reunited

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, like 2 decades after they separated. for another nona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

With her gaze steady, Lexa stared at the blond in front of her. "Clark."

"Lexa." Clarke returned the gaze, her eyes clear from anger. She wore her experience on her face with three parallel scars on her cheek, but also the laugh lines at the corner of her eyes. Yet, her hair hung loose as it did all those years ago.

"I expected another one of your exploding traps, not.. to meet you face to face," Lexa said, making her voice more gruff as she spoke. If she did not then emotion would have poured out of her. She was different too. In the years since she last saw Clarke Lexa had lost one eye and taken on tattoos to mark her victory. Her own hair was pulled back into a braided bun.

Clarke tossed her hair and laughed. The sound burned Lexa down to her belly. "I don't hold grudges, especially with people who can help me. You and your Grounders are safe. Rest. My people will share food. We have much to speak about the Ax clan. Come join me?"

After giving her second in command a few short orders, Lexa followed Clarke to her tent. It was sparsely decorated, which surprised her somewhat though she kept quiet. Meanwhile, Clark tossed her weapons and discarded her coat on a chair, revealing her tighter fitting light armor. She poured two cups of wine and offered one to her. "It's actually good. That's one thing about being on Earth for so long- you can perfect fermentation," She said and took a healthy sip of the fermented fruit wine.

"You simply needed to ask for a recipe and I could have cut down your effort," Lexa said and then drank from her cup. If poison was how Clarke would get her revenge, then so be it. In this moment Lexa thought more of how the light caught in Clarke's eyes and how she smiled. It was warm and not as distant as she imagined it would be. "Hm, not badly made for Sky People."

Clarke laughed again and Lexa inhaled sharply. The distant memory of the kiss they shared long ago came to mind but she would not act on it. That was the folly of a girlhood nearly gone. Now there were other pressing issues at hand. As they talked about the Ax clan and the unity of lesser clans that had banded to follow them, Lexa was acutely aware of how Clarke gravitated to here, moving closer and closer and even whispering in her ear as she pointed out things upon a map. Her fingers lingered on her arm and their hips touched side to side but Lexa did not make a move.

Finally, they agreed upon terms for the incoming military action. Lexa smiled at Clarke, her heart racing like a child after a chase. "I should go find my people then, and tell them what has happened."

Clarke was still so close to her and very noticiably looked from Lexa's eye to her lips and back again. "That can wait can't it?" She asked, closing the already small gap between them. One palm moved to the back of Lexa's neck, the other to her shoulder. She easily had a few inches on Lexa, and stared down at her.

Lexa could not deny herself any longer and pulled Clarke tightly against her as she wrapped one arm around her waist. Leaning up she kissed her and Clarke held her close. Lexa's free hand slid to the back of Clarke's neck, entwining into her hair gently. "I wanted to do this since I first saw you. I almost did when we went over the maps, but I learned restraint sometime," She said softly as they broke the kiss.

"You should have. I wanted you to," Clarke teased, her lips quickly kissing the side of Lexa's mouth, down to her neck. Her hands moved to unbutton and untie the bulk of clothing she wore as Lexa did the same to her.

Every inch of flesh Lexa uncovered she kissed, sometimes finding scars or even a burn mark. Clarke groaned softly and ran her palm up and down the curve of Lexa's bare hip. "Bed, now," She whispered pulling Lexa with her to the pile of bedding. Playfully she pushed Lexa down so her back touched the warm fur. Clarke straddled her hips, leaning down to kiss her on her brow, then the solemn eye patch, her cheeks to her mouth. Down and down she kissed, sometimes biting gently and leaving her mark until she reached Lexa's breasts.

Her hands had intertwined into Clarke's long silver blonde hair, a sharp moan escaping her lips as Clarke licked and the sucked one of her nipples. Lexa's moan pleased Clarke so much that she slid one palm to Lexa's vulva, already wet for her. "Damn, Clarke," Lexa growled, her hips rising so that there was more friction between her body and Clarke's hand.

Clarke teased Lexa, moving to her other breast as her fingertips slowly rubbed against her clit. Sometimes she went faster, and sometimes so, so, so painfully slow that it made Lexa fucking whimper. She continued her move downward, kissing down Lexa's belly until she reached her vulva.

Without wasting any time she moved Lexa's strong thighs apart and used the flat of her tongue to taste her, dragging up slow until she reached her clit. Another whimper was her reward and Clark carefully sucked on Lexa's clit, her tongue slowly circling those sensitive nerves. Her palms stayed on her thighs, keeping her body anchored to the bed as she continued. Clarke's tongue moved faster, licking harder as well. She could feel how Lexa's muscles tensed under her palm as her orgasm came nearer. Eager to make her come, she flicked her tongue relentlessly against her clit until finally Lexa gasped and moaned, her hands tugging Clarke's hair.

Clarke slowed down as Lexa rode out her orgasm, and then kissed her way back to her lips. "You taste better than in my dreams," She whispered, and then kissed her again.


End file.
